


Midnight Demons

by for_t2



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Norway (Country), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Killgrave defeated, Jessica broods over the past. Trish reminds her why she keeps fighting.





	Midnight Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This is darker than I thought it would be. But there is a fluffier, happy ending. 
> 
> Killgrave is only mentioned, he doesn't actually appear in person.

Cities are special places. Full of people. Busy. Anonymous. But at night, it’s different. Somewhere, in the dark, far away from everyone, we stop being just people. We become ourselves. And, well, we fucking suck. 

It’s how I make a living. It’s how I died. 

It’s a funny thing really. He comes out of nowhere. Smiling. Wanting to go down with you. To see how far down he can make you go. And all you can really do is follow. He calls. You come.

And then it’s all over. You’re free. At peace. Back to being just another person in the crowd. 

Yeah, no. That’s a lie.

In the end, nobody can escape death. It’s waiting for you. On every street. In every stranger. Every moment you try to sleep. And no matter how many times you try to bury it, it claws its way back. 

It’s no wonder I’m an alcoholic. Stops me from thinking about it. From wondering if it’s worth it to keep fighting.

But fucking Trish.

We beat Killgrave again. This time, she decides to drag me all the way out to Norway, to “celebrate.” Said some bullshit about how the fresh air would be good for me or something like that. Said I deserved a proper vacation. 

Yeah right. 

She forgets I wanted to be a journalist before I even met her, and that I’m a pretty badass PI. I know her pretty well.

She’s probably right though. She knows me too damn well. And, I’ll admit, it’s nice to get to hang out with her without any other shit going on for once. 

“Are you still watching that?” She steps in front of me and turns off the TV in the hotel room. “You don’t even speak Norwegian.” 

“Got to get ready in case I ever meet Thor.” 

“You got a thing for blondes?” 

“You’re the one that brought me to Norway.” 

She rolls her eyes. Pulls off her shirt. “Well, if you’re not too busy playing around with other superheroes, I’m going to bed. If you want to come?”

Well, fuck.

I guess it is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written JJ fanfic, so my characterisation might be a little off. Sorry.


End file.
